


Ночью

by Gavrik, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff and Angst, Insomnia, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 27
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Ночью

Минутная стрелка доползла до цифры шесть, и часы показали полпервого ночи. Баки неподвижно лежал на своей половине кровати, повернувшись спиной к Стиву, и смотрел на будильник. Секундная стрелка начала следующий оборот. Через шестьдесят делений часы показали двенадцать тридцать одну.  
  
Овечки, которые прыгали через забор, кончились час назад. Баки не спал.  
  
Двенадцать сорок девять. Баки не спал.  
  
Час десять. Баки подавил рычание и принялся считать ножи, втыкающиеся в агентов Гидры. Стив, лежавший вплотную, тихо, мягко дышал, положив под щеку сложенные ладони.  
  
Час тридцать. Ножи кончились. Баки не спал.  
  
Он тихонько дотянулся до пола, бесшумно вытащил из-под кровати новую снайперку, сел, скрестив ноги, и принялся разбирать ее, раскладывая на покрывале детали.  
  
Винтовка была идеальна и не требовала никаких улучшений. Баки собрал ее, прицелился, взяв на мушку плюшевого зайца, подаренного ему одной юной фанаткой.  
  
Положил на место, лег, вытянувшись на всю длину кровати и уперев ступни в изголовье. Рядом с его лицом мирно лежали скрещенные в лодыжках ноги Стива. Баки перевел взгляд на свои стопы, пошевелил пальцами ног. Пересчитал их. Вышло десять. Пересчитал еще раз. На фалангах больших пальцев росли длинные волоски. А он и не замечал раньше.  
  
Два тридцать. Баки не спал.  
  
Он слез с кровати (бесшумно и неощутимо, Зимний Солдат он или кто?), обошел ее, встал на колени напротив Стива, опустил голову на скрещенные руки. Стив спал, чуть приоткрыв рот. Светлая кожа, густые ресницы, а морщинка между бровей не разгладилась даже во сне.  
  
Спит, даже не пошевелившись за это время, спиной к Баки. Спиной к Зимнему Солдату, который три месяца назад всадил в него три пули. Стив вздохнул, чуть сдвинулся, потерся щекой о подушку. Такой красивый. Знакомый, близкий и очень нужный. Любимый. Стив.  
  
Баки стоял на коленях и смотрел на него.  
  
Три сорок пять. Он лег на свою сторону, прижался к Стиву, обняв и уткнувшись в шею. Теплый родной запах окутал его, туманя сознание, мысли начали путаться, Стив накрыл его ладонь своей…  
  
Три сорок семь. Баки спит.


End file.
